pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dawn L Reyes
D Reyes 03:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone in the know. I have a question. Totally not sure how to get decent build for my mesmer so I stay alive and do better out there. I enjoy just going out and doing pve. I need a decent and attainable build for my mesmer. I prefer monk secondary. I don't have a high Sunspear rank, just 2nd phase. I need to know agreeable skills I can equip. I fair ok, but wish to do better. Still new to this game. So I am on a steep learning curve. Can anyone help me. Keep it simple because the game terms tend to over whelm me. No abreviations if at all possible. Thanks so much. Thwi Tahn Wufinihat is my char. Btw, awesome game, great fun and I totally love the skills I see in game. I envy but it is all good I assure you. Cheers. Still a noob but hey that is ok too. I am sorry my bad, I am a Sunspear Castellon.As I say I don't get the whole game yet. I did beat Factions too. So I appologize. I basiclly don't get the whole build thing, because I do not farm. I did attempt it in hm in Shing Jea, and I did not do so hot. Using correct runes for simple pve use on max armor etc. Feel like my head will explode with the tecnical jargon. Thanks much. The builds I see all involve solo end game skills I can not access or possess to use even,so they are out of my immediate access for awhile. Like Deldrimor ranks, sunspear, Kurzick these are all ranks for higher which I don't even come close to so how can I use these builds when they are out of my reach still. It brings me down because it takes long to get them, and I am not a great player like some. I try my best but these are titles I am not even close to by 20k experience or more. One can't use the builds that target pro players. Or those in hard mode or high title holders. So where does the average level 20 go for a decent build they can even hope to have? You see my point? Thanks. I do go thru the builds and so far none I can use 100% so it is very frustrating and takes away from the fun. The high cost of runes too and armor is another thing that slows it down. I don't earn alot and seldom get decent money drops, so there it is. I try my best but I am still a ways from what I see in game, and it sucks. Appreciate the help truly. :You can check out our General PvE Section and look for nice mesmer builds there. 05:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Since you're only r2 sunspear, i would assume you're still in the kamadan area. At this point in the game, skill bar doesn't really matter a whole lot. Life Guardian 05:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC)